Convert Vexus: Drifts in Memory lane
by hazlenaut
Summary: Vexus is dealing with the changes of her life. She must use her aliases to unravel mysteries for the sake of everything she holds dear. As she heads to Amity Park the past will not be the only thing that will haunt her
1. Chapter 1

**Add Heroic Salt to the Vile**

In a sunny day, a widow walked to the front gate of the graveyard. The flower maid robot greeted the widow. "You're here for your annual visit. Its empty you can let out how you feel" She walks to the memorial statue and dropped flowers and pause to reminisce than speak.

"It has been while since our last meeting. Allot has happen your ideals still continues although the same ones you protected have tried to kill you so many times that anyone else would compromise their vows. Your methods for a nonviolent answer for the problems are admirable. You have made me almost rethink our programming at this planet conquest. Universal peace was more than a galaxy beauty pageant wish. It is still hard to believe a child that made it possibility, but that dream was shattered. Someone took you down when you were at the most vulnerable along with your sister in the process and they got away with it. At everything that happens, you still will give a helping hand to anyone in need. That dream will stay only a dream because that baton is too difficult to carry forever. You found away for everything how..."

As she was talking a group tuxedo men surrounded flower maid robot. Before flower maid robot could speak they knocked it out with taser. The widow rushed before he was stopped by one the tuxedoed men. "This does not concern you" one tuxedoed men said. "I was in middle of deciding my life term goals and what you just did showed evidence that what I need to" the widow replied while her hat covered her like a cocoon than completely changing to reviled it was Vexus. "I insist you leave before I aid in your departure."Vexus commanded. The men pulled out pistols and cannons she quickly dashed to the tree. The agents surrounded the tree to find her but couldn't find her. one of called for backup. "Better life forms than you have tried" Vexes shout echoed around them.

"We have analyzed you for a long while we know all your strengths and weaknesses, such as your maternal instinct." One of them shouted men in suits while aiming their gun at flower maid robot.  
"Then you should know me better to think that I have not learned this planet's bluff and you want her and I am just bonus. You should realize I am not as easy subdued as your prime target, and if you do not stop…" Vexus stopped in mid sentence to throw a rock to distract them. In the distraction she creates portal quickly ambushed one who was aiming their gun at flower maid robot. After rescuing flower maid robot she tossed the person she subdued to another foe than continue speaking "…I will not be so forgiving as well."

As Vexus hid she contemplate where should she go. Flower maid robot requested Amity Park and Vexus agreed making a portal for their exit. As they arrive to amity park flower maid robot said to Vexus some peaceful words "Every year I always thought you had something to hide but I kept silent to give you your peace." Vexus bid her farewell to flower maid robot and told her someone will escort her.

After 20 minutes pass an old lady greeted flower maid robot and offer to escort her to the Beluga Brigade for safety. The old lady called herself Whisper. As they travel to Beluga Brigade base the Whisper talked that she had an anonymous call to be here and talked about how have changed from her days of youth.

When they reached to the base there conversation between two teenagers and the members of the Beluga Brigade

"Ok we have all the information from the former master blasters. Is there any new information found out about." The young girl announced

"There has been another missing person along with other mishaps. At this time we compiled a few investigations, but we have any value for you" Beluga Brigade member answered

"You guys are high level agency shouldn't you have precautions. If you guys are suppose to help how come you are not doing a thing!" the young boy shouted in anger

"Kid, you don't know the cage you are rattling" another Beluga Brigade member answered

"Lives are at stake and you expect me to calm down" the young boy replied still with angered tone

"Listen here Invisio-Bill…" before the Beluga Brigade could finish speaking the alarm rang. The calmer member announced that an unknown flying object is flying over the city. The boy shouted going ghost two hoops covered him changing his appearance. His black hair change into white, his blue eyes glowing green, and his clothing changed to being sliming black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and a logo. He jets himself thru to the roof.

"Most of the time when there is convenient news for the local hero it would usually leaves a hole in the roof. How times have change. Pardon me deary but we have of your help" Whisper said looking while looking up. The Beluga Brigade members worked in coordinating a response Whisper asked "you don't mind if I can leave to care for this garden tender. She has been though a lot today" They agreed and Whisper said good bye to her.

Later Whisper on arrived in an abandon factory

"My fears are returning. I had hope. They would be more prepared to counter them"

Whisper transformed to reveal that she was Vexus. She activate a hidden monitor to make a call

"Android-liana I need status."

"I am present. Reports have shown that the Cluster chips have shown progress. I have one with me but I do not wish to use it. Vega has called one knight to aid underground mercenary group. To fight the humans that want to destroy all robots. Making the underground responsible for anything goes wrong."

"She has already started team thwart them. That's my girl she is already taking the right action for wearing the mantle."


	2. Chapter 2

**What Lurks from above**

A shadow slithered through the forest, like a snake, following the two Beluga Brigade members. The Beluga Brigade members meted up with the girl that they previously scene in the office. The girl was in a giant mech suit. "Hello Jazz Phenton, my name is Jackalope and this is my partner is Hopski. We are here to assist you. Where is your brother?" he asked. "Getting Sam and I already send these clank crabs packing. They not even aliens I saw a barcode in one of them."

Hopski looked behind him feeling that someone was spying on them. The moving shadow transformed to Whisper. She must either choose to reveal herself or let them find her. One way or the other the stealth element for her mission has ended. She knew from the symbol that Hopski and Jackalope wore they are members of the Sheng Xiao. They would have the power to detect her stealth but not her disguise Cluster tech still needs improvement. "You did not notice the crash sound?" Hopski asked. "I thought it was them firing and Danny stopped them." she answered. Danny phantom appeared from the sky dropping slowly "It's the Dagger-Cross one of men on the flying pirate ship blurted that name out when they gave me Sam. Now answer me who are they?" he announced to them.

Whisper walked out of the woods to answer his questions "They are intergalactic invaders one that have not been scene for a long while." With the turn of events it is best for her to have them for support "Who are you" Danny Phantom asked. "Consider me a veteran for these things. I go by the name Whisper" she answered. "You're one of the founding members that started the Beluga Brigade. Maybe you should be under intelligence and not on the field?" Jackalope prodded. Whisper looked up not listening to Jackalope. "Ok, we work together so we give them a welcome wagon. Sam maybe you should sit this one out maybe let a doctor check you out" Sam shouted "Jazz you mine passing me…" Jazz throws a ghost blaster cannon.

"Sam you could have been… everyone was worried sick about you. I thought…"

"I know… It's just…"

Hopski shouted in anger "Oh for the love of humanity, which is now on the line. Get your priorities straight!" They were all silent at the moment than Jazz volunteered be with Sam. Danny agreed not liking the decision that Sam will be in the battlefield. "Calvary will arrive in 20 minutes. If we can subdue them without notice then we will have the advantage. We need to break into two squads, one for the ground the other for air. Sam, Danny and Jazz handle the ground, while Hopski, Whisper and I will handle them in the air" Jacklalope commanded. Hopski and Jackalope's jeep transformed into small airship "Hop in Whisper unless you can fly" Hopski shouted. Whisper rode with Jackalope; she wonders who those three were.

As they went to see the scout ship they saw it was being attacked. "Those are not scout ships they are escape pods and there plenty more falling down!" Hopski shouted. As they watch one the ship was being attacked by robots that look like gorillas. Others were shot at by robots look earth's knights. As they watched ships start exploding as if they were being self destructed.

Jackalope shouted "Initiate counter aerial collision protocols and capture!" Hopski pressed a button a on his control which activated totems that looked like chickens, mice, and monkeys. As the totem were launched out. The chicken totems slow down the ships. The mouse totems shut down any gun from firing at them. Monkey made the illusion that there were more totems then they actually were. The dragon totems started to stop fires that are happening in the forest and ships as if fire came from giant lighter. The mother ship exploded leaving a lot of scrap on fire. "Continue retrieval of remains follow by extinguishing any fires made by…" Jackalope commanded but was interrupted. "What are you guys I thought you suppose stop them from causing damage" Danny phantom shouted "You can complain and lecture after the mission. What is you status Phantom? We are in the middle of a briefing…

"Oh let me do your job for you tell everyone the obvious. Find what is left of the bad guys and stop fires made by them."

"I insist that you save your complaints after the mission, there unknown assailants that are attacking them. We may in the middle of a warzone, so what is your status."

There was a moment of silence possibly Danny calming down. Whisper took out camera and started recording. After 20 minutes more members of the Beluga Brigade along with Skyway Patrol and the fire department arrive to put of any fires made. What was thought to be an invasion was demolish before they can make a move. As others search to find clues of what happen Whisper gave her camera to Jackalope as a sign of trust for them to find out who they are. She said her farewells making everyone think she was doing this to reenact her glory days or have something in her agenda.

As she returned to the abandon factory home base Whisper looked around she activated her monitors. She typed: _Message to Cluster Prime Defense_. As Vexus search see any other messages, she still regrets the lost of being able to command someone to do what she is doing right now. She typed:

"_The earth region known as Amity Park is now a war ground with the Dagger-cross and _it seems unknown party is battling them._ This place was a human research area for rumored artifacts not normally found and excavation for ectoplasmic material. There were many theories, but nothing was ever worth my attention before. Now that it is my present location due advice by someone, I am in need information. The evidence of ectoplasms was true so I need preparation to counter them. I await for a reply"_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Many Shrouded Wools**

Weeks have passed and in that time Vexus thought on what will be her next disguise and what to do next. She remembered that she had let this base under supervision on small recruit group to record information. It was done 28 years ago all recordings was stored in this base. It was under disguise as Whispers safe-house. The recruits just had to disguise themselves shadows and they would blend in as Whisper's super power of controlling shadows and take the Whisper identity do small change to make it seem that another human to take that mantle. There were several Whispers spread all over the United States and several other aliases were made across this planet. During that time they planted hidden cameras around the city. When the giant meteor was going to hit this planet, all communications with Earth were disabled, because of that there was only enough time for evacuation for most robots as possible. The cameras were taken back as well. There was no time destroy evidence but enough time to hide it, which is why this base still remains.

"_After a few months passed, and it was found that human youngling named Danny Phantom saved this world from destruction. At that time skill professionals acted like first day rookies. I still don't know what disabled the communication and why the Beluga Brigade was not able to respond to the situation, a situation that should have been handled. This may be more reason that XJ line was made_

_I send agents undercover to find them while I pursue rescuing Earth robots and persuading them to join the Cluster in any way. Most of the robots still had primitive programming it still did not ease the guilt some of the methods that needed to be done to recruit them even thou it was for the greater good. I still wonder that was my downfall to everything including my sanity, but would have done again for the sake of their salvation. I still need to think about what to do next after my mission is complete. Which I am all too eager to continue"_

She thought as she watched video recordings and news coverage around Amity Park on the monitors. She learned from the news reports that the boy with white hair and green eye was known as Danny Phantom. As he watch him his methods of combat can be easily summarize in the beginning. He was sloppy, reckless, and arrogant. His maneuvers are merely instinctive and he seems to be trying to do new maneuvers during the battlefield, but he is an ectoplasmic being, because of this it means his powers have not been fully explored. Ectoplasm creatures are always never easy to figure out because any material combine with emotional impulse from them could lead to devastating results, so caution should be taken. As she continues watching she saw flash that stopped the cameras from recording. As she continue watching there were several flashes. It seems she will need second opinion along with other methods to study the information. A few hours of watching she notices that the boy had two robots with him.

She knew the evacuation would miss a few. She needs better information before confronting them. One was male and the other was female. She thought for a moment until the news.

"Sam Madison heir to the Madison family that was missing has been found by the efforts of Danny Phantom. She was kidnapped by Vlad Masters former mayor Amityville and megalomaniac. She appeared to be unharmed. She was return by a negation with unknown group. This group consisted of mechanize robots and being who is living shadow. They have traveled in a flying pirate ship. It is unknown if this is the work of Youngblood or if he has any involvement."

As Vexus stared at the picture of Sam she saw that Sam resembled the one of the two robots. She pondered as she continued watching recordings. She learned that Sam is involved with the ghost boy in several videos. As she watched she alerted of a message. She stopped all the recordings to answer it.

"I have received your message the unknown assailants were the Measures. Do not approach them if possible. We have a mission for you for that must be done with subtlety. It is a rescue mission for Samdroid and Tuckbot. You will be allied in this quest and a new location. Accommodations will be negotiated but a new disguise is needed. A delivered message that will give you the destination point to meet your allies will arrive to you today. There will be a code that will be given. Their code will be 'Will there be syrup in the morning?' you answer for that code will be 'The hour for this breakfast is jam' you target location will be at the dumpy humpy. Here are your two tickets"

As Vexus look at the picture she recalled those robots from recordings she watched. It was very convenient to have performing a noble deed and she recently study beforehand. She looked at the address for the tickets she suppose to meet with her new partners in three days. She just needs to rely on the curtsey of the locals. She finally pressed that button that will project hologram to make this place look dusty like it was before. She shape shifted, quickly thought of two aliases and then enter the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Blue New Blue**

A girl dropped down as few people watch her. "Are you ok" the girl with red hair asks. The boy wearing baseball cap his hat backwards stared at her. "She must be one of those that wanted to make an entrance. There have been plenty folks doing it" a muscled blond boy commented. "Lets us introduce ourselves. My name is Vid the big guy is Trash and the other one is Download. As you can see from our matching uniforms we are the Blasters." red hair girl announced. "My name is Abigail Patser." She announced herself. She pulled out holographic map from her hair bun. "Are you new from town" Vid ask. Yes I was to meet someone in the Dumpty Humpy concert. I just need to make sure if the location is correct." Vid gave her direction as she went her way. Download pondered when she left "What is wrong" Vid asked "For highly advance map it seems odd that the map it is five years old"

As Abigail traveling in the city heard a few guitar strings being played. The melody was so familiar to her. A few people hummed it while they continued walking. If he had the time he would have followed the music and see what it was, but she did not want to cause attention. After a while he started to recall. She knew that song it was Shelly "Shine" McClain's. All the people who hummed stopped and looked at her as if she shouted out loud. Their eyes glowed green and they showed her the alley it was being played. "I triggered the trap just by thinking about it. Any maneuver could reveal, but whoever knew what I knew and desires me… wait, if whatever could have read my mind than…" the walls in the alley lighted up by blue fire. She walked to the alley following the blue flames that floated in the air. As she herd everyone continued walking. She followed the flames until she saw the girl with fiery playing her guitar. She opens her eyes and finish playing it. "You got my attention by saying my former name, so I have to ask how you knew my name?" she asked. "Shelly Shine McClain I recall when you were in California when you were part of the band called Tide Rippers. I have to ask how you know I knew." Abigail asks. Ember played one chord than spoke "Music opens the heart I felt it when you felt it" Abigail was not sure if she was serious regardless the fact is she read her thoughts. "I have to meet someone Shelly so I help you reminisce since you feel troubled. I just say I know well of the past and you seem like you have it rough I thought that would pass a long time ago" Abigail announced like she was evaluating her "I thought the same too so you have any other plans till you meet that person. You lost your place and you're seeking something to fill that void. How about I play few jams? Maybe it can open old memories for both of us."Ember said with a smile Abigail agreed.

Ember played her music slower the surroundings changed from an alleyway wall showed neighborhood it showed Ember as a human when she was Shelly. Shelly was playing but her Melodies cannot be heard over Ember's playing. The memory image is being played like music video or choreographed play. No other sounds will be heard that would disrupt the song. She either does not want her song to be interrupted or she can't able play the sounds that she heard at that time. She recalls this moment two fast car nearly hit her and just when she thought of that moment it happen. One car bumped the other which swerve to her but she was rescued by Whisper. As Whisper put her down a young boy hugged her assuring her safety. Whisper jumped in a shadow and disappeared. Shelly talked to a boy and they waved him goodbye.

Abigail was surprise at what was going on this was no longer getting the truth of her it was presenting what happen to Shelly. She focuses of on the images keeping a good eye at what is happening. The images showed looking around waiting for someone. Everything moved faster as everyone leaved but she still waited as the sky gotten darker. She sighed and walked back to a house that seemed like her home. She dropped on the bed everything gotten darker than until room ignited in a green fire she was too tired and could only pass out. The illusion got dimmer changing to a small blue fire revealing Ember standing over the blue fire.

Abigail stood up "Shelly, I am grateful that you opened up to me but as I said I have duties that need to be done. I have many faces so I most possibly see you before you can see me. At the predicament we are both in now, we can hope for anything better. " Abigail stated as walk waved good bye.

She looked to see area of the concert to see if this is the correct place. She saw the banner and people buying tickets. As she walked she saw Danny Phantom fighting Ember. "Take a chill pill, I was veg out" it was Ember who shouted. "Considered it a preemptive strike Ember, you were going to cause trouble anyway." Danny replied while throwing out energy blast. Ember countered by playing her guitar which shielded her from the attack. As Abigail hid herself while watching them fight, it seemed that the local hero is on the high alert. Ember ignited and disappears like fireworks. Everyone pause on what to do she escaped using a lightshow Danny flew away. Abigail hoped that the concert would continue so she can meet with someone. A girl with long hair with large nose waved at her "some shindig I was planning on having big breakfast" Abigail paused when she heard those words "What will you be having" asked "Will there be syrup in the morning" she said with glee. "The hour for this breakfast will be jam" Abigail replied. The girl Abigail just met told her to follow her "I was hoping a more subtle approach but what you gonna do. We may as well may as use this as our advantage" the girl Abigail met said looking around for something. "Freeze!" shouted woman dressed in black and red jumpsuit several young men with shields wearing symbol on them. Abigail knew from the symbol that it was Sheng Xiao. Judging by the looks of them they were replicas "Miss Silent Act, a little help" a mime appeared to be riding a motorcycle but it wasn't appeared in front of them. She gave gesture with her hand for them to hop in. They followed her command as they ridded out the area which made many question how are they floating in the air and moving high speed. As the lady black and riding on hover board was shooting at them. The Shen Xiao followed then as well running to them at high speed. The Sheng Xiao member shouted "Valerie continues pursuit assistance will arrive…" The one black and who was named Valerie replied "Assistance, Are you saying I can't take these punks down?" Abigail could hear them. She knew that team was newly formed and that means group thinking is likely to happen "A speed chase with an invisible motorcycle with a mime driving was your idea of subtlety" Abigail shouted. "This was plan B. Plan A was less complicated, by the way my name is Dalia, I don't have a clever alias yet, and her name is Miss Silent Act. Ok Miss Silent Act you can stop" The motorcycle slowed down and stopped. Abigail picked up car and threw at her, but Valerie sliced it in half with an energy sword. "That is the 147th time that happen" Abigail complained while Miss Silent Act did typical mime act of pretending that there is a wall, but it blocked all her lasers and the Sheng Xiao's sling shot bullets. The lasers made singes in the air this would mean that the invisible walls are laser resistant but not laser proof. "Exit time" Dalia said as a bright flash came over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Set Up Low Down

When the bright light dimmed all three appeared in a lab. "You made it and you got our new assistant. I will call to end diversion." An old man voice was heard. As she saw Dalia looked around her clothing making sure that everything is ok so did Miss Silent Act. A small robot looked like a fairy came out of Dalia's sleeve and flew around them to scan them. "The coast is clear with all of them, no bugs." The fairy robot announced.

"Is it OK to take BW with me?" Dalia asked. As Abigail looks around she saw old man walking to them. "I let you after my talk with our new comrade." He told her. As they walked they walked they reached table. Dalia sat on the table and so the fairy robot giant robot. She wore a black gown with a top hat and her hair that curly as 1950s cartoon villain's mustache. The table launched a saucer hovered and transformed to a chair. "Come take a seat we have to know each other a little more before so we know what to do when the time comes. Miss silent act duty is done at this moment and she must be going. You were sent by the cluster, correct." The old man said "Yes I was sent send to rescue to robots. Their names were Samdroid and Tuckbot."Abigail replied.

"There are many ways of retrieving them. Few of them can be done single handedly, but that is not the hard part" the old man said. "So what is the problem?" she asked. The old man sighed before answering. "They have aided us at learning about this town, the ghosts, and learning Danny Phantom and Vlad Masters but one of them stock home syndrome. If we try to take her by force we may lose an ally, or worst she may become a threat along with her partner. If we let her go worst things would become of her and I do not desire the third option"

"So a negotiator is needed I must ask what is stopping her. They would provide her with all she needs for her deeds and more than she ever wanted for her new life of freedom. What is stopping her from earning her well deserved reward?" Dalia answered "She was once comfort servant, but then grew beyond her primary programming. She knows that she is merely a substitute from what her master desired. Judging by the absence of Sam she feels that she was needed to fill his void. That time has now passed, since Sam has returned and all his attention to her, Samdroid is ok being a knockoff. As danger grows near she must make a decision."

"Learning to deal with the pass is difficult because it is difficult of let go. I will talk them alone" Abigail replied

The old man "fair enough you are the one with the most experience for that situation. However the time will have to come later we have to wait till everything calms down. You need to change your identity since it has been revealed"

Abigail shape shifted to have freckles; her hair became blond with a different hairstyle and changed the color of her eyes as she speaks "Disguise I have long time experience with disguises, Bomberdash."

"You are aware of a name of who I once was, but I no longer go by that. Now I go by Dr. Nonliksplit, so what is truly yours shape shifter" He replied. Abigail counter by saying "I was assign here motivated liberate robots. You were a criminal who created destructive robots to boast your abilities over others. I must ask why your goal is the same goal as mine."

"I wanted to redeem myself for years. Many are still cynical just like you, and I have learned to live with it. The mission is still a noble one, so if you have any trust issues go ahead and make your queries. Our contact will reveal you afterward"

"You have something prepared if I am not"

"We do have protocols, but let's not cross or burn that bridge yet. Go on my crew is open to talk."

She asks "What are your names and abilities" the large one with a cloud on his chest answered first "I am newest member of this team. My name is Thunder Oath I was reprogrammed to scatter the trust with humans and robots but I was rescued by Dalia. I never liked destruction I was originally design to be alternate energy source. I can make energy by being hit. I help recharge the power of this place. I am also use for transportation as I can teleport to areas with electronics."

BW who sat on the table to be more notice stood and flew up to speak. "My name is Bolt Wisp, but I prefer to be called BW. I started as comfort doll but I was later updated to be Dalia's guardian and dealing with her changes. I am incredibly fast and small I have several ways of detection for anything, and I know that you are robot. You should reveal your secret or someone else will ruin you big reveal" Abigail thought the both are very interesting abilities for them to have. Dalia stood up t speak "You are aware of my name Dalia. I have lost a lot in my life. I was once a junior detective I have a lot of stories to tell. I have seen a lot of things. Ghosts are not new to me, and we got what is needed to face them." Dalia announced showing that she is professional.

"I am aware of Dr. Nonliksplit's skill so I must ask are you the successor for Bomberdash" she asks. Dalia responded by saying "No, I just wear this for meetings. I felt I need to distinguish myself from putting on so many disguises." Abigail was silent to try figure out how to respond to that "Can I wear a dress as well I want to feel pretty too" BW ask. Abigail's hand covered her face from hearing that. She took a moment to hold her composure than asks "Anything we need to know when going to the residence of Danny Phenton?"BW answered "They have plenty of ways to counter ghost and it is best not use ecto weaponry or ghost powers for stealth missions. Their house has built in defense mechanisms as well. It is better to use brute force. The family members are ghost hunters they are paranoid but do have combat experience and are able to use improvise weaponry. They do have weapons that can enhance their strength and speed."

After BW done speaking Dalia talked "The ghost portal can bring a surprise and may be the biggest threat. As for Danny Phantom as much I like given that con artist what is coming for him. A simple diversion and well planted get away and our escape will be made. As long as there is no unexpected company and the element of surprise on our side, than part two of the mission covered but we have several other methods as Nonliksplit said this job can be done singlehandedly."

Abigail curled her hand thought "You do know Beluga Brigade are present. Have you made account of who are active at this area?"Dr Nonliksplit answered "So far we know anti-ghost tech and Sheng Xiao are in there along with them. There is likely several other kinds of psychics. They are here for expeditions on ghost world but they are willing step in."A bell sound was heard on the table. "It seems our questions must stop out as we got a call"

"Greetings Doctor I heard that your mission was successful and you have aide for this mission. I must make to be sure you legit I must ask you to reveal yourself, Will there be maple syrup in the morning? " announced the filtered voice. Abigail answered "the hour for this breakfast is jam." Dr Nonliksplit answered "The toast is buttered down."The filtered voice changed to the Android-Lita "Your password has been confirmed your may reveal yourself Vexus"


	6. Chapter 6

One for the Info Two for Show

A flash of light formed around Abigail revealing her to be Vexus "It seems my contact has trusted you. You should know who I am." They were all awestruck by her. "Is this mission that important?" Dalila ask. "I have met few great robots, androids and cyborgs at this planet. I have learned that their presence should never be taken lightly. Speaking of there was robot that desired to be in the Beluga Brigade do you know anything about it." Vexus replied. "That is another mission that will be handled by another. You should focus on this mission until further notice. I will contact you in a later time farewell" Anita said as call ended. "We will continue with your queries after eating." Dr. Nonliksplit announced "Come on Dalila, it is time for supper". BW said to Dalila as they walked out. Dalila took off her hat to give Vexus a book. "Come on Vexus maybe some food to go with food for thought. Just to ask how you energize" Thunder Oath asks "After I finish reading this book." Vexus open the book to see a family compose of father with a long nose, a mother blond hair and their daughter who had her father nose and mother eyes and blond hair. She saw Dr. Nonliksplit giving the daughter a doll that looks like BW. She turned the page she saw the little girl with another girl with very pale skin, red hair and grey eyes. Another picture with those two with boy that look like a Sheldon as a little kid with a banner titled _Hunch Crew_. More pictures showed them being victorious, doing good deeds or enjoying themselves. As she saw the images the girl with pale skin became paler and her eyes became wider. Later on the girls were shown be wearing fancy dresses. The three shown are shown to be hugging. Afterward there was a girl that looked like bug with green skin with large gray eyes. She continues looking there was writing: "_Thanks Shell and Dalia for being there with my new life"_. As joyful pictures continued, there was a news article read _Unknown Fire ended Renowned Heroes_. There shows picture of the blond girl in a hospital open. There was written page in it

"_There is a lot I miss and I do not think they will return. A flash took away them right in front of my eyes as a smoke covered moving lamp that had large bulb colorful smoke that look like a storm was in it. I don't know if I am just remembering a dream or that actually did happen. After that well everything was dark and saw my life flash before my eyes in the rhythm of slow heart beats. After that well any sense there was is no longer. I was sure that I was dreaming since I tested was a wake I had to test out physics several times. I found I it was a fake sooner or later. I wait for echo or something that just like TV shows, but I was not that lucky. After a while I decided to play along with the act. That was when my shadow started to smile. It revealed some kind of jewel on its head was the jewel that flashed. It wanted to play with me. I played copy cat and did whatever it did, due to mind the matter even dream matter works. After a while my shadow revealed how my friends are to prove it is real and gave me its jewel. I finally awaken with the same jewel was in my hand. There were too many questions but zero answers when I awoke. Beluga took it stated it was for safety reasons. I did not care much as I am finally back." _

After reading it Vexus continued seeing the pictures of the girl recuperating. There was second article it stated:

"_I don't know what has happen to the Beluga Brigade. I hope that it was the minority because that souvenir I gave them could be trouble. Sadly, I do not have the time to think of that, because there are other things that need to be take care of. I am not able to contact Zippity or Shell. Zippity is in another planet and shell well I do not know I think he knew to get out when getting good." _

As Vexus finish the book she walked to the mess hall. It was plain stale and in need to be redecorated. Dalia eats cheese crackers while BW absorbs electricity of AA batteries. "Greeting Vexus so what would you be taking oil, batteries or do consume something different." Thunder Oath asked. "Do have concentrated solar drink" Vexus asked. Thunder Oath gave what she asked cup that shined. Vexus drank it and felt invigorated.

As few days past Vexus showed her ability to Thunder Oath by making him look like giant human. He showed her the base while Vexus covers her. The base was landfill. Vexus remembered that she once lost her sanity leaving her slfe unsettlingly silent. Thunder Oath tried to ask if she was ok almost forgetting that he should not say her name out in the open. "Yes I am ok, it just land fill bring bad memories but do not blow our cover" she whispered. As they both looked at the sky it was becoming dark as storm was being made. A castle flew down from the clouds. "There goes another ghost taking over the town." As they continue walking around the area Dr. Nonliksplit dressed as garbage man. "You check the weather we are having? Well in case you are wondering it is another ghost attack with a Dark Ages theme from Dalia's report" he said. "Let's talk about it inside" Vexus said in Thunder Oath voice. As they went inside the human disguise faded off and Vexus came out thunder oath like living clothing. "Do you have the information on where Samdroid and Tuckbot?" Vexus ask. "Right now they are doing mundane task good time for us to do small talk. Carful, with the ghost it is mandatory to wear anti ghost defenses they are standard for the citizens." Dr Nonliksplit gave her the equipment and continued to speak "Here is the location. Remember her pass word will be: It is flavored in the eggs. You know the beginning part here is her last reported location, good luck" as she receives supplies while looking to where she should go while shape shifting to a teenage girl with blond hair and freckles. As she created portal she waved at him as she exits


	7. Chapter 7

Golf balls and party-sprays

As she enters she sees the town more grimy and archaic. As she transforms to blend in, she heard loud sounds so she investigates. The Dagger Cross spider-like minions and ghostly knight are fighting each other. The city is becoming a war-zone again. When one of the Dagger Cross spotted her, she smashes few with her bare hands and used their limbs to attack the ghostly knight until it became smoke. It was like throwing old pottery but with her strength was more than enough to defeat the knight. She tossed the ghost knight's ax only to leave one of the Dagger Cross minion left in, which she simply destroyed by tossing the last limb she was using as a projectile. She immediately uses a device to clean herself as she never like being dirty. As she made sure that it looks like one of the humans went berserk to stop them. She can use that as an alibi to say that person rescued her. As she sneaked though alleys she spotted someone in a hood. The breath of the hooded figure is easily spotted. "I felt…like I just… had to… wake up." the hooded person said slowly in a raspy voice. Vexus ask "Will there be maple in the morning?" the hood figure revealed her face it was Delilah but her face was paler "it is…flavored… with eggs" she answered. "This place feels like it very inhabitable for you my dear." Vexus replied after hearing her. "What ever happening… is making me difficult to speak. My cybernetics… has been downgraded. I have peg legs and I afraid… to ask what… it did to my… internal organs." Delilah said struggling. The totems that looked like mice and pigs flew over them and shined over them. Delilah she looked at her legs as they turned back to what they were, the walls and roads in the look like what they supposed been at this time period from this planet. Delilah breathed in then she spoke "I am out of that ordeal. That is the kind of magic I like" Vexus looked around to see if the Sheng Xiao were near "Let get to the Sambot" Delilah said while slowly breathing Vexus putted a hand over Delilah's shoulder "What you have been through today, try not to push it anymore." Vexus commanded before looking at her locater. As they traveled to the park until they spotted her. BW waved at them. Ad Vexus was about to greet Sambot interrupted by her "I am sorry Vexus but I feel that I am still needed at this time. Right now he worried about his love he has not finished recuperating yet. His city is under attack he needs to be assured that he is safe" Sambot said timidly. "Is your duty program or do you feel that there is a chance that this would help him?" Vexus replied waiting for an answer. Vexus continued to speak "Your intentions shouldn't be use for a lesson that he will most likely learn too late. There is so much for you than that. What do you really feel that for you have to do?" Sam wonders for a moment "I need to tell him." Sambot answered. "Are you asking for his permission?" Vexus ask. "No, I need tell him goodbye. I need to tell him that this is the last I will see of him before I leave him and never to return" Sambot replied. Vexus and Delilah looked at each other. "A prideful maneuver but do you know the risk you are taking? Your will not change his mind that you show that you are self-aware. Every hour leads close to danger by people who would likely end you." Delilah answered. "Is this your last request?" Vexus asked calmly. Sambot nodded her head. "I will allow your request, but in my own terms in order for it to work, so are you willing?" Vexus declared. Sambot nodded for agreement "Very well confirm with your companion who is hid himself very badly." Delilah said feeling that her warning was unheard. Sambot ask how she knew "You worry that we would have done something to you if you disagree. That is understandable. I am guessing he was hiding to witness what will happen." Delilah answered "I hope you and your friend will be fine additions to the Cluster." Vexus commented.


	8. Chapter 8

End of a Debt, Start of a Life

BW waited for the boy to read the letter. She slowly floated to the roof. She flew on top of the roof. He asked out loud "Who can this be?" She threw her voice at the door to spook him "You are the Inviso-Bill. The person I have to escort." She waited for him to look around and easily sneak right under of his feet. "It's Danny…" Before he could finish speaking she touched and teleported him to the destination. When he was startled and refocusing his eyes she easily to the shadows to introduce herself. "…Phantom. I had enough this I know that you are with Vlad and you're trying to enforce me to get the reality gauntlet." He shouted. She was puzzled what he was talking about but then got back to the mission "Listen what big important thing you are focusing. It is not what I got you here for. Someone wanted to speak to you. The reason I summon you so she can talk to you. Let me escort you to her" She answered revealing herself. He was puzzled "You're a doll?" She leaded him to a lady he was suppose to meet. The lady had green eyes and was bald. "Who are you" he asked "The one who gave you the letter. Maybe this wig will gave you clue" the bald girl with green eyes said as she put on a wig. "Are trying to be Sam that is creepy" he said "You did not find it creepy before, or maybe you just realize it" She said taking off the wig "I telling you this face to face so I can end this we are thru. I am going to live my life without you. It is time" she said as she shape shifted form came off and Vexus let go of her to reveal that it was Sambot disappeared in the shadows she made a portal and merged with Delilah like she did with the Sambot but she made Delilah's skin look metallic and gave extra set black eyes, while making Delilah eyes having the appearance that they have eye liner. Delilah hat became a wig where the hair looks like two long arms with hands "How many more transformations will I have this week" Delilah whispered. Vexus hushed her "Perhaps you should take better look at who you are talking to." Sambot announced

"Sambot but you are a thing" he said in shock "You better watch your words. The lady is being sincere and this is a major moment for her and you." BW said floating in front his face. "I am dealing with a lot of stuff that happened" he replied "I was there with you providing you comfort" Sambot answered back "That is what you were design for." he pulled out the letter to read it out loud "It was just like you wrote on that letter 'You may not think that high of me, but I tried to fill in your temporary void. I was told that our relationship was faked and made me to be a fake.' It was in your words. Why are you revealing yourself to me? What do you want that you had to ambush me and put me in a dark place?"He asked "I had hoped that time we had been through. You would have said something meaningful before I go. If these are your last words than I should have never expected that we can at least be friends, but so be it. As my last task as your servant…" she said with a curtsy "I must warn you that the Dagger Cross are hunting for the ability to open to the ghost world."

Danny transformed in his ghost form and floating front of him "Listen… you held out that my family is being in danger. You talk like I was the bad guy but you dragged me here and did not tell me that my family is being endangered." Danny said in great anger. A boomerang came into the room Danny grabbed it "Let me guess this must be…" Vexus whispered only to be interrupted by a jet crashing in "ok where is my boy?" a man in orange jumpsuit shouted pulling pout pistol "…the cavalry" Vexus finishing her sentence. "Hand him over ghost" a lady in blue jumpsuit aiming cannon at the doll. "I will give in to your demands" Vexus said echoing. Delilah jumped down Vexus being extra limb for Delilah created a portal for her to travel thru to rescue Sambot and BW. it was like they swallowed by the shadows. Danny made his fist glow waiting for an attack not knowing what is going to happen. "I was only here for liberating the robots from your oppression. I have no order yet to deal with you unless you become an obstacle. You are being told this as a final agreement for the one you know as Sambot so our business is done." Vexus said in an echo for all them to hear. As Danny regrouped people with jumpsuits so did Vexus's group and she made portal for them to vanish.

Vexus came off Delilah and looked around to see that everyone is there and say "with that your business with him has concluded" the Sambot was silent "I knew you expected more from him but as I have learn thru the years we can have to learn to accept reality of things not going for the better." Vexus said to her while holding her shoulder "You helped him more than enough. You owe him nothing" BW said while sitting on Delilah shoulder "Sambot and Tuckdroid may you find the journey to Cluster Prime's conditions to your likings" Vexus announced Sambot and Tuckdroid looked at each other "may we go by other names?" Sambot asked "The hard part is over you are about live in new lives what names would like to be called?" Vexus announced "Marigold" the one who was named Sambot answered "Nudgegrind" The one named Tuckbot said while posing. "So be it you probably get nicknames later on you will be addressed as that once you put your signatures" Vexus announced "Nudgegrind?" BW said in confusion. "They will have plenty of time, but if they go with it so be it with pride." As they walked in to the room Dr. Nonliksplit congratulated them and hugged Delilah and BW. "Come on we need to prepare for voyage this instant"

As they made contact to the radio "Will there be maple in the morning" the voice of the radio made "It is flavored with eggs" Delilah "The hour for this breakfast is jam" Vexus answered "The toast is buttered down" Dr Nonliksplit answered. "Bacon will be done after a minute" BW answered. "Your password have been confirmed" the radio voice changed to Andorid-Lina "Has mission been successful?"

"Yes, now let us hurry." Dr Nonliksplit answered. A portal open up revealing a saucer with hands waving at them "Enter the portal and you be sent to the Cluster" Android-Lina said with pride. Vexus smiled she adore moments like this and she missed doing these kind of deeds. The one that now named Marigold and Nudge-grind are now free from this. Thunder Oath teleported to them "We have problem the teleporting area is creating a portal." Thunder Oath shouted. All of them gasped "

"I will not let this be undone, Dr. Nonliksplit Activate radar and prepare for self-destruct if necessary!" Vexus shouted Dr Nonliksplit followed Vexus's orders "You kids and Thunder Oath walk into the portal too. I expect the worst to happen!" Vexus shouted. "But" Delilah stuttered "You have done enough. Leave now if everything turns out alright we call you, but for now, GO!" Vexus shouted. BW, Delilah and Thunder Oath Dashed to the portal while Dr. Nonliksplit used the floating saucers to travel to the monitor room "It seems the very small opening came from the place you made the portal" Dr Nonliksplit commented "How is this possible" Vexus asked "I am guessing he is following half-life frequency. He should not be smart enough or have the power to do this, but somehow he is doing it." Dr Nonliksplit answered. "I will wait at the portal quickly take him out." Vexus said creating a portal to go near the portal that being made there and stood waiting for the portal to open being ready to counter it.


	9. Chapter 9

Alone at Portal Gates

Vexus stood waiting for the portal to open more so she can get clear chance to strike him. However the portal was only large enough to fit coin. She thought it would get bigger but it didn't. It's just becoming smaller and disappearing until it faded away. The portal reopens but smaller and disappeared even faster. Vexus waited for hours but nothing happens. She looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary but there was nothing. Dr Nonliksplit shut off the alarms "Whatever had happen seems to have failed I am checking all my scanners but I detected nothing." Dr Nonliksplit announced. "I wait here until something happens" Vexus said still standing ready to counter "I check on the TV." As hours past Vexus stood still waiting for the portal to open again. "Hear anything" she shouted. "Last I check he is fighting some ghost. There is no mention of what is happening." Dr Nonliksplit answered. As more hours past they still stood in position. "It has been 14 hours. How long does your frequency transfer last?" Dr Nonliksplit asks "Well with my experience portal reopening is a complicated matter if not ready at the moment. My portal opening runs on my thoughts." Vexus answered. "So your still thinking about it. Why don't you put your mind out of it" He replied. Vexus was for moment to find the best way to answer "From the report he had his powers from a lab accident. He saved this world but there is much skepticism. There is even speculation that he may partly be the cause of the troubles. With his powers and recklessness part me is at odd ends with missions being here. Keep security ready and rest. When you are fully recharge we can return to your questions" she finally answered "I watching the news seem the ghost boy is busy. Something making him use up all his time and we got that advantage from it" he replied

She stood still waiting several hours to see if Danny Phantom had the nerve to do it one more time. _"With all that has happened, how was it possible? Did he think he can do it just by mimicking me?"_ She thought _"What could have aided him to do it. He was working with Sheng Xiao's summoning spirits to aid them and the inter-dimensional gateways of this place. Wait if he is an ally to Sheng Xiao and if he able to open the portal than they could breach this area. Breach…" _She stopped pondering to wake up Dr Nonliksplit. "Are we under attack?" he asks while pulling out a gun. "No, but best we contact the best to deliver an important message. That boomerang followed him he was tracker. If that boomerang followed him than there maybe chance they can used it to the cluster planet. That boomerang was a tracker that means he can use it to them since they are likely to have some residue of him. It is not likely to happen as it is mandatory to decontamination along with debugging before entering Cluster, so they would fully cleaned, but best to play it safe. You are on watch for the moment so I can deliver the message." Vexus announced. Dr Nonliksplit washed his face to make himself completely alert and proceeded with the commands given told to do Vexus quickly typed a message if they did not did it and send it the Cluster planet in barley a second. "Ok you can go back to sleep" Vexus said in the speakers "I am already drank coffee so I will be up for an hour." More time has pass as she waited for something to happen but nothing came. Dr Nonlikplit finally rested then continued surveillance with her while watching the news.

As two days have passed they chatter about the area of Amity Park to better distract her from the tense situation. With nothing happening at that they finally made the call "Initiate Passwords" the filtered voice announced "It is flavor with eggs" Vexus answered "Bacon will be done after a minute" Dr. Nonliksplit answered "Your passwords have been confirm. I have heard that your mission is a complete success. I also cleaned them before hand before we received the message. The boomerang could be useful but if we reverse engineer it but other concerns. The third-party group that was sent out on a mission is meeting another group that should not be trusted. Your mission is just scouting them. You will group with others at crescent Moon Parasol café. After you relocate and cover this base and hide a spy camera so we can further analyze the threat. Good Luck." Android said as she ended the transmission

As they go ahead being told with the task they finally time they at their disguises. Vexus can easily make one on the spot with little notice but she waited to see how Dr Nonliksplit would do so she can pair up with him. "I had not time to groom myself with the constant surveillance I needed a good bath" he said. After a long hour has passed he revealed and she noticed the smelling better she mistaken the bad smell coming from the area being a dump. She asked the he is ready. He walked to her with his disguise she quickly shape shifted than made portal. As they venture to their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Farewell Before Arms**

In the Moon Parasol café many teenagers were lounging around when an over eager chubby teenage boy wearing yellow sunglasses stripped shirt and a green medallion was boasting for party he was setting up but Paulina dismissed it which made many of them dismissed of them as well. The teenage boy smiled trying to not having it bother him and quickly leaved but a few followed him for his party. An old fat lady and a little girl with pigtails and wearing green and yellow stripped socks came in asking the clerk if someone was there about breakfast which made them obvious tourist. Paulina thought this is easy to make fun of the person who brought their parents here.

The one who waved their hand was Allie, the girl who is gaining a lot of attention with her style of clothing and beauty. Many of the other girls were either jealous of her getting everyone's attention or either thought she was an annoying bragger due to constant magic tricks. Allie called out everyone's in the café for attention "Everyone let me introduce you to my grandma and cousin…" she stopped to hear the whispering the people she was going to introduce "Magnificent Charlotte and the upcoming little Simi and let us show a performance for all you folks before we have to go." she shouted. Paulina was shock that Allie did not try to hide it which she would have used it for her advantage.

Allie pulled the table-cloth without breaking any of the plates or glasses. She gained applause which she simply ceased with a simple hand wave and throw the table-cloth in the air covering all three of them and in a bright flash they vanished. Everyone was silent for that moment waiting if they were for them come out to take a bow. One person lifted the table-cloth and the other checked the floor if there was a trap door. No one knew in the café knew if they were magicians, ghosts or combination of both.

"That was some exit, but where was the discretion for being invisible" the little girl said after they appear in a teleport area "The Cluster Spa has done wonders to my complexion and to my cybernetic limbs. You like my new look" The beautiful teenage spy revealed to be Delilah. "All we be told in the briefing" BW said as she revealed herself Delilah's hair.

They walked to the painting "Please insert your pass code" the voice came from the painting "The hour of this breakfast is jam" the little girl answered "The toast is buttered down" the old lady answered. "It is flavored with eggs" BW answered "pass codes have been confirmed you may take off your disguises Dr. Nonlikplit and Vexus." The old lady took of her face which was actually a mask revealing that she was Dr. Nonliksplit and Vexus shape shifted her from her disguise of a little girl. "What was the deal with gaining attention are we being followed" Vexus asked "No, We needed to lure local defenses as they are threat to our obstacle slowing our third-party down. Vlad Plasmius seeks to control our third-party group for his own gain against their wishes. He cannot be trusted as he is self-destructive and obsessive nature makes him is an endangerment. He should be avoided if possible.

We have confirmed that the Downstandings have gained new supplies to oppose him. If they unleash newfound weapon the pit crystals. Our enemies will be more alert if they uses it. It will be an arms race with a lot of risk and supplies being lost. Your mission is to use the hero Danny phantom foil his plans. If failure is met than total evacuation needs to be done. The day has not been made yet so prepare when the time does come. Finally Nonliksplits you are dismissed." The voice from the artist painting change to Android-Lita voice in the final sentence "May I ask why" Delilah asked "There is speculation that you may know one of the members of the Downstandings and we will give you chance to meet and persuade them in a better time but you should not be involve at this time. Afterward you quit the battlefield for you own sake. " Android-Lita answered.

A robot in knight wielding shield walks in saluting. "RE-45 reporting for duty" she announced. "It good to see you again RE-45, I am surprise you are doing this mission since you prefer to direct combat" Vexus said in shock. "I am here if something goes wrong." Re-45 answered. A robot that looked like two cubes stack on top of each other with the top of and appears like snow man with dotted eyes. "Greetings My name is Mint" he said in calm voice. "You are aware of what is happening" Vexus asked "Yes madam, I am aware of the situation my psychic abilities are to be use counter ecto beings." Mint answers. "Well I guess our time here is done Vexus. I bid you adieu." Dr Nonliksplit said while bowing. "I wish I could have helped more and stick it to that fraud Danny Phantom but I won't get my personal grudges on what matters most." Delilah said saluting. "Besides, we are in need of a good rest from the battlefield." BW said with a curtsy. BW, Dr. Nonliksplit, and Delilah go into the portal leaving. Vexus felt at peace that something went right and she leaved at good terms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Set Up Low Down**

After the portal disappears Vexus took a moment to close her eyes to compose herself. The victories have shown that she was in the right, but the constant battles have weaken her. Weary enough to almost forget her reason for these battles. "Vexus, you are on standby, so use this time to get to know your new teammates. As RE-45 has stated most of them are cavalry. You are most likely need to hold off until they arrive to rescue you. You better make sure you are able to contact them when needed. Furthermore, make sure you should upgrade your map in the surveillance area, but as you know Amity Park has dimensional changes so be ready to adapt when needed. We now have archives to most well-known ghost of that area so you can have better idea how to conflict them. Surprisingly, many of them have specific weaknesses that can easily be exploited, so be sure to download it in the data room. If you have any questions please ask your comrades. Lastly, with this time I must insist you take a medical exam. Await for orders until further notice" Android-Lita said she ending her message

Vexus walks into rooms to be more familiar with the area. She found the data room she hooked herself with the computer room and sat down. She saw that timer would take minute or two to upgrade. Hooking her hardware made her feel uncomfortable. She prefers scanning, because downloading a copy from copied data that is from copied data feels unrewarding. It didn't help that it was presented in the dullest mater possible to make sure the information. It was submitted this way, so it can be given as fast as possible. She did it anyway sitting on chair waiting for data to load into her hardware. As she finishes downloading she later modified the data look to her preference. It took another minute to prepare, but she wanted it to be more luxurious. She needed to have some form of comfort and control.

When she finished downloading ghost files, she spotted the person who played the guitar in the ally. The name showed Ember Mcflame. It stated she gets stronger when ever her name is spoken or remembered. She is able to do different abilities with her enhanced strength. It seems it did not show her past which is odd. She added a few notes to fill in about her which would be help her allies.

Afterward she asked RE-45 be her guide. They chatted during their walk. RE-45 told Vexus' that her past is being study to see what made her lost her place and her massive interest of this planet by her daughter Vega. Vexus talked about events that recently happened to her. RE-45 laughed at magic act of how she got here. They walked into the medical lab and RE-45 asks if she is ready for a check-up. Vexus did not know if this was legit or a subtle interrogation due to her being suspected for treason. Whatever the case she needs it any way a lot of her been fractured and she desires companionship. She needs help and they trust her she should do the same. Mint floated in. "Greeting Vexus, I will be evaluating you." Mint said while scanners floated in the air and then swarmed around Vexus slowly. "Do not worry I am a master of telekinesis" Mint said to assure her scans continued while Mint asks several questions.

"You seem like you have a few dents. Have you been through any fights?" Mint asked.

"Yes, and it did not end well for me." Vexus answered.

"When was your wings damaged?"

"During my escape out of Cluster Prime for my assumed treason I crashed into something that knocked me out. When I woke up I was drifting in space. With my wings damaged it made it very difficult move in space but I was able to land with my fog machine directing me into a junkyard."

"I heard from one of the reports you said that you bad memories at being at junkyards. Was this the same one that causes it? If so are you willing to talk about it?"

"Yes, my memories were unstable at that time. I only know that junkyards, landfills or any kind of area with a lot of junk makes my body turns still afterward. The still effects are only temporarily. I am fine at being at graveyards and memorials since I took time to visit a few before these missions."

"How long you been Earth?"

"40 spins apparently in Earth's time 120 days"

Mint stopped asking the questions to look at the scans reports. The scanners stopped swarming around Vexus. "I will check what is the best procedure before acting, but it seems your mental issues are beyond my knowledge and capabilities at this time. I am certain that they are a liability. Whatever had scared you runs deep and needs full attention." Mint Announced "

Vexus walked out the door. She meets up with RE-45 again and they continue chatting when an alarm went off. "Here we go again" RE-45 said sounding peeved. "Again guide to the monitor room and tell me what this about that you sound is routine." As they reached to the monitor room Vexus sees a little girl with white hair and green eyes floating on top of a marry-go-round in one of the screens. "Her name is Dannie phantom with an I and an E in the end. She's related to Danny Phantom; also this family is not that creative when it comes to naming. She has the abilities similar to the local hero Danny Phantom. Mint use this time to monitor her abilities since she is using this place as a training ground." RE-45 announced "I will take care of it I want to know her a little better. Tell Mint to be on standby I have a plan ready" Vexus said while shape shifting


End file.
